Awakening Bonds
by Sexy Ry
Summary: Harry is being abused by the Dursley in the worst way possible and than left him to bleed to death. Its about How Albus, Sirius and Severus Saves the Savior of the Wizarding World and while doing so how they form a bond. And awakes an ancient Bonding between the Four of them.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not, nor related to JK Rowling's, and therefore do not own Harry Potter. This wonderful world belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

It has been a three weeks since the summer holidays had started. But for a certain Black haired green eye wizard named Harry Potter the summer holidays were like staying in the Hell hole. Since he was currently lying in his room in his bed, as he was presently Bleeding and tied in his Bed. His uncle and Cousin had tied him in the Bed. So, that he would die by blood loss.

You see Harry Potter is not any ordinary Guy. He is a Wizard, But there also is not any average wizard. He is the Savior of the wizarding world also known as the Boy Who Lived. As He diminished the Biggest Dark Lord in of 10 decades who has the wizarding World and life there Miserable. So, when he diminish the Dark Lord at the Age of 15 months and survived the Killing Curse while his parents were Dead. So, thus he became Famous in the wizarding World.

But no one knew in the Wizarding World about the Abuse harry has been going through in the hands of Dursley Family. Harry didn't say anything to anyone as he thought that whatever his family was doing was what he deserved and that's what he get.

But soon all these is going to change in few hours. As in the other side someone broke free from Azkaban to be with him and complete his duties. And along with his Grandpa they will coming to save Him.

In some part of Scotland an aged Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore was having a rough week. As there was a Break out in the Azkaban Prison and the prisoner is Sirius Black who is also Godfather of Harry. But Harry doesn't knows that as he was sentenced for the Helping Voldemort kill the potter family by giving away where they lived. As he was there Secret Keeper.

As Albus was writing a letter to the Ministry of Magic, the Instruments that were keeping track of Harry. If he was safe or not stated to swing in full force and then stopped which wasn't a good sign for harry's life. As it will stop only when harry is about to die or almost near death.

When the Headmaster saw these he paled and performed some spells on the Life Stone of Harry which shows the Health and life of Harry. But when he saw that the light in the Stone is flickering and then no light was emitting from the Stone, After casting the spell he understood that Harry was not in Good Shape.

So, Albus Dumbledore decided that It's high time to check on his Grandson Harry Potter nearly after 12 year. Since, he placed his Grandson in the house of his Muggle Aunt as he was placed there for his protection. And as he has placed Mrs. Figg's to watch over the House and Harry and from her he didn't got any good report. So, now Albus was thinking to see it with his own eyes.

But Albus Dumbledore didn't know that he is going to have a rude awakening. And that will change his opinions about certain Facts.

_**A/N: Please give reviews**_

_**Next Chapter: Saving the savior **_


	2. Chapter 2: Saving the Saviour PartI

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. And I'm trying to do better in my grammar**_

_**But I don't know how to subscribe Beta Reader. I'm sorry for that if the readers are having problem. But I'm only 14 years old and don't know much about the writing stuff but my brother encouraged me to do so. So, that's all I can do now until I get help from my fellow readers.**_

_**Bye enjoy the story.**_

_**Chapter: Saving the savior Part I **_

"Hello Mrs. Figg's, How are you doing? In these fine morning of the Summer? And How is your Leg that broke last Summer?" asked Dumbledore after Apparating in the Back garden of the Figg's Residence. Where Mrs. Figgs was serving her cats.

Mrs. Figg's looked up and saw that Albus Dumbledore was watching and talking to her.

"Hello Albus, I'm fine. And my legs are as good as new now. Thank you, for asking Albus. But why are you here? Albus. I thought that you would be busy too with your Summer Meetings…." asked Mrs. Figgs

"I came here, to see How Harry is being doing with his relatives?" said Dumbledore.

Ohhhhhh! It means that you came to check either that 13 years old boy is still alive or not. When his so called Guardians left him in the house alone to go for a weekend. Ha! Albus, Do, you think of him only as your weapon nothing else? Answer me." Mrs. Figgs glared and asked Dumbledore.'

Dumbledore murmured softly in almost a whisper, "No, Mrs. Figgs I don't think of Harry like that; he is like a grandson to me. But it seems I have done another mistake now, which I have to pay for in the long run. I'm going to check on harry now." Bye Mrs. Figgs.

When Dumbledore reached the door of Number 4# Privet Drive in the Dursleys home. He saw the door was locked from outside. But someone was inside the locked door. But when he activated the Mage sight, he saw a magical being in the house upstairs.

Albus pointed his wand in the door and said, "Alohorma" the door cracked opened.

"Point Me Harry Potter" Dumbledore murmured.

As his wand pointed him upstairs to a door where !0 lock has been kept and along with a Catflap in it. And some one was whimpering at the behind the door.

"Alohorma!" murmured Dumbledore. And all the locks opened.

But Albus wasn't prepared to see what was behind the locked door. There in the torn mattress was lying a small figure Harry. Whose hands were tied to the Head board. Dress torn at every place as if belted and there was a blade shoved in his wrist, His skin torn and blood was running down. Albus came running towards the bed and untied his wrists and lowered harry slowly in the bed and then send a Patronous to Poppy and Severus to be ready for a patient in serious condition.

Albus checked and did some diagnosis spells on Harry and then helped the poor boy with a blood replesing and Reenergating potions. After that put a statis charm on Harry and made a portkey that will take hime directly to the Hospital wings.

Albus scooped the small form of harry in his hand and took the Portkey. when he reached there and put down Harry in the bed and called for Poppy. When Poppy and Severus entered they weren't prepared for what they were looking at in the bed.

_**A/N:Next chapter: Saving the Saviour Part II**_

_**Please send your reviews**_


	3. Chapter 3: Saving the Saviour Part II

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. It helps me a lot and gives me encouragement to write further.**_

_**Please also give suggestions**_

_**Albus Dumbledore is grandfather of harry, And I have also tried to keep Harry in Coma as per suggested.**_

_**Sirius is in London collecting information in his Animagus form.**_

_**Chapter 3: Saving the Savior Part II**_

**"**Albus! is that a student you have brought, What happened to him? Albus" frantically asked Poppy as she got near the Bed.

"Yes, Poppy that's a student and Please save him as He is my Grandson. Please do whatever you need to do but save my child. I beg of you Poppy, Severus Please…" Cried Albus while saying so to Poppy and Severus.

Okay, Albus I won't ask any question now as I have a Patient to save. But remember that you are not out of hook until you tell me." Said Madam Pompfrey to Albus.

"Severus bring a basin of mild warm water and another basin with Murtlap salve Potion and start cleaning these young man. While I diagnose him and try to find out how bad is his condition." told Poppy to severus. Who instantly went to bring what was told to him.

Severus was sick at what he saw and the boy didn't look more than the age of 11 or 12 years old. It seemed to him that the years of emotional control over his mind has paid off. After all these time as he didn't flinch a bit after seeing the boy.

Albus was standing anxiously near the bed while Severus was cleaning the boy and Poppy doing the Diagnosis as the Quick Writing Quill was writing the report of the diagnosis. The only sound coming from the room was the writing through quill and splashes of water as Severus was whipping out the dirt out of the body of the boy.

When Severus was cleaning the forehead of the boy. He saw the Lighting Bolt scar which was the symbol of Harry potter. And when Severus came to realize who was unconscious in the bed, He was surprised that the boy he thought to be pampered was seriously abused and is near to death.

"Headmaster….! Is these Potter that you brought for the Medical attention. Ha …" asked Severus to Albus.

'Yes, My boy these is Harry Potter or we can say Harry James Albus Evans Potter Dumbledore. The last heir of the family of Evans, Potter and Dumbledore line. But we have kept it a secret which I'll tell some other time. But now please save him for me." asked Dumbledore softly.

"Okay, Albus I'll do as you say for now." Said Severus.

"Severus are you done with cleaning. If so than please bring me Level 5 Blood Replensing , Pepper up Level 3, Pain Reliever Level 8, Energectic Level 4, Numbing potion Level 5. Now and also bring Skele- Grow Level 3 Potion too. As it seems that Harry is In for a horror night. And if he survives these night than only we can hope that Harry will live or some miracle only can save him." paused and told Poppy as if she was collecting her thoughts after looking at the report

"Poppy you can't be serious these are high level dose and if not given in proper way than the person will be killed. The situation can't be that horrible" exclaimed Severus.

"Believe me Severus when I say we are in the worst case scenario you can think off. May be more than that, But if you don't believe me read the diagnosis report and then tell me. What we should do? According to you." told Poppy.

*** _**Report *****_

_2 broken rib bones, punctured lungs and kidney, misplaced shoulder bones, 10 broken bones, smashed knee caps, Steel rod shoved in anus, slashed veins of wrists and High fever._

_***** End Report *****_

Severus gasped and went to bring the Potions. As Albus started reading the report and started sobbing.

"Poppy here are the potions that you asked for." said Severus

Severus Please administer the Numbing Potion first and then hold him in place. While I remove the Bones from his Kidneys and Lungs. Hold still Severus, It's very important. Okay and don't use Magic as it will hamper with the medication" Ordered Poppy.

'Yes, Madam Pomfrey, " said Severus.

Severus holded still on Harry's Shoulder as Poppy was muttering under her breath and flicked her wand in a complex manner. As soon as she has completed the wand movement. Harry Screamed and vomited Blood mucus and when he stopped. He started to whimper in pain. these process went on again and again for three more times until all the Broken bones were removed from the Lungs and Kidney. Harry stopped screaming but was still whimpering in pain.

"Severus give Harry the pepper up, Dream less sleep potion and pain reliever potion and then clean him up. But Scourgify his mouth first than only administer the potion." said Poppy.

"Severus hold harry's leg apart and Albus hold his hands. He may scream but we have to get the rod out of his body or else I don't even want to think about it." whispered Poppy.

"Okay, Poppy whatever is required just do it." said Albus.

After about half an hour they were able to take out the rod and fix the sliced vein and torn skin which was bleeding. After almost 2 and half hour they were able to rest for a beat as Harry was stable a bit now and was in Sleep Induced Coma which will help Harry to recover from the injury and also will help him to heal better in Sleep.

"Thank you, Poppy. I'll be grateful to you and your family forever. For these service to my Grandson." said Albus to Poppy.

"It's okay Albus, it was my duty to do so. but harry has to survive these night than only we can hope that everything will be alright." said Poppy.

"Severus, can you come with me. I have to discuss an important think with you in my office. Poppy if you don't mind I will take Severus for a moment. He will return in Half an hour. Thank you again Poppy." Said Albus.

Severus nodded at Poppy and followed Albus towards His Office.

In some other part of the country in London. A black dog was looking around the shops in Diagon Alley. The dog was going from one shop to other and at last stood near Leaky Cauldron. It seemed to the passerby that he was just looking for food. But it wasn't true as the dog was an animagus and was looking for his Godson and his soul mate. Who he felt to be in Distress after so many years. That was one of the reasons for his escape from Azkaban. To save his Soul mate. But He had no idea what was going on. So, here he was gathering information about the changes in the wizarding world after 12 years.

_**A/N: Next Chapter Blood of Vampire, Royal Dragon and Phoenix**_

_**Please review **_

_**And also suggest me about the soul mates**_

_**1) Sirius/Harry/Severus/Remus**_

_**2) Harry/Sirius, Severus/Remus**_

_**3) Sirius/Severus, Remus/Harry**_

_**4) Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry**_

_**I was thinking about option 1 as it would be the sexiest couple. All hot guys together. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Blood of Phoenix, Vampire

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. It encouraged me a lot to write further more.**_

_**Thank you guys for your opinion. So, as majority says I'm going for Option 1 in bonding i.e. Sirius/Remus/Harry/Severus. But I have to think about the submissive role. As I'm thinking for two Sub and part Dom .What do you all think. For Harry being part Dominant and Submissive and Sirius the other Submissive in the relation.**_

_**Chapter 4: Blood of Phoenix, Vampire, Royal Dragon…**_

"Severus, My boy, Please Have a seat. I need to talk to you about some magical ingredients that I think may help Harry to recover. But I wanted to discuss it with you first. That is why I called you Here today." Said Dumbledore.

"Albus are these ingredients illegal and from where did you these?, And why do you have these ingredients? You Know you will be so much trouble, if the Ministry Know about these Don't you. Albus" asked Severus.

"No, Severus. I don't have illegal ingredient. But yes they are really rear to find now-a-days." told Albus

"Okay, Albus I believe you for now." said Severus.

"My Boy, What do you know about What happens When any person drinks the blood freely given by a White royal Phoenix, The first Vampire and the Royal Black Dragon?" asked Albus.

"Albus, I don't know about freely given blood. But I know what would happen if someone drinks these bloods. Here read these pages:"

_**** The Vampire blood is drunk than that person gets some of the traits of Vampire as Sharp Night and Day Vision, Hearing Senses, Speed along with strong Mind Magic and also heal any Problem related to mind Disorder as well as gain the power of natural healer and Healing himself/herself from any injury at faster rate more than the normal people and a long life.**_

_**The Phoenix Blood will boost the magical core and will help to remove any bind or impure Dark Magic in the Person and also remove the signs of Malnutrition. Along with the person may gain some Elemental Powers and some more exceptional Powers depending on the purity on the purity in the heart of the person. According to the persons Character and the way person lived his/her life.**_

_**The Royal Black Dragon's Blood will treat any disease or injury within an Hour. And also will gain the traits as Strength, Agility, Linguistic and Expansion of magical core and many more depending on the persons strong will and strength in Character to save the people.*****_

"These are the things that I know about these ingredients. But why are you asking me these think? Do you have these items? Are you planning to give it to Mr. Potter?" asked Severus.

"Yes, Severus. I have these Ingredient and they were given to me as a gift. When I saved a Vampire, Unicorn, A Royal Dragon and a White Phoenix around 100 years ago. When I first started my journey after completing my Hogwarts in my Young age. Each of the creatures gave me some gifts to be used at the time of emergency. The Unicorn gave me two vials of its blood along with 5 tail hairs and a part of its Horn. the Vampire gave me its blood and a bracelet. The Phoenix gave me 4 tail feather 3 vials of tears and blood and the Royal Black Dragon gave me its 7 blood along with some scale. But they instructed me that to use the Blood of Vampire, Phoenix and the Dragon together. They told me to give it to the Heir of my Family. Who will be in danger and near to death If I don't keep an eye, if so happens to give him these things. And then make a Staff, wand and dragon skin vest for that kin with the rest of the items and along with some other items that will help to keep the balance. They were telling the truth as I failed my grandson and he is near to death. Tell me Severus what we should do. Shall I give him these items to save him." asked Albus.

"According to me, you should do it. But I suggest to give these items before I administer the Energetic Potion. As it will help Mr. Potter to Heal faster. But now his situation is really critical and we should do everything that will help him to recover from that situation." said Severus.

"Okay Severus, I believe your judgment. But these is Harry and we should be prepared for the worst case Scenario. As we all know where Harry is considered all natural laws of nature fails. And Thank You Severus for assenting with me for these long. As I know that it's a really hard task to do so. I'll be back with all the items in a minute. In the mean time why don't you head on towards the Hospital wings. As Madam Pomfrey would be frantic by now. We'll meet in the infirmity in 10 minutes." said Albus.

As Severus went to the Hospital wing. Albus went to his privet quarter to bring the ingredient that will help to save his last of the family member. He still remembered when he gave away his child to his cousin the Evan's Family. During the war with Grindalwald to save his son he gave his son to Lily's Grandfather to keep him safe from the war. As the Evans Family didn't have any child they took Richard Lily's father as their own and adopted him and made him there Heir. Now after so many years he could at least get his Great Grandson back with him. He took the vials of blood and went towards the Hospital wing, to save Harry.

In some other part of the country a black dog which looked like a Grim has started his journey again. After gathering some information from the Leaky Cauldron about Harry staying in the Muggle world with his relative. Sirius in his Animagus form instantly knew that Harry was in the House of Lily's Sister who hates Magic with passion. Sirius started his journey again to meet with his Godson. And then maybe he could be free and also the traitor needed to be punished. But it had to wait. After two days of travelling, he reached Number 4# Privet Drive with no sign of anyone living in there for a week. As Sirius was about to return he heard the neighbor talking about the Dursley Family leaving Harry while they went for Holiday.

When Sirius heard it. He waited until darkness fall than transformed and took out his wand and went inside the house to look for harry. But when he reached the top stairs and saw the locked door with many locks. He went inside, But was unprepared for what he saw there. In the floor and the Mattress dried blood was spread where ever he saw and the some of the books were burned. Sirius was shocked at what he saw, but there was only one thing going on his mind that Harry was in Danger and he needs help. So, without thinking about the consequence of being captured Sirius was going to Dumbledore in Hogwarts to bring help for his Godson. Not wanting to think anything else, he apparated in Hogsmeade and than transformed into a dog and started running toward the Hogwarts Gate.

_**A/N:Next Chapter: Innocence and New Life**_

_**Please review.**_

_**And suggest me should I capture the rat named Wormtail. And set Sirius Free or Should I give wormtail a Dementor kiss. As the second option will help me in my Sequel a little better.**_

_**Please give me your opinions **_


	5. Author Note

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. It encouraged me a lot to write further more.**_

_**But I'm sorry readers. I won't be able to do it for some time. As I have upcoming exam from next week. I'll be busy with my exams, until next month. I'll update after my exams.**_

_**Bye Readers. **_

_**And once again thank you for your reviews. It has been really great to know that you all liked it. I'm really greatful.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Innocence and New Life

_**A/N: Thank you readers for your reviews.**_

_**Sorry it took me so long for updating these chapter. As my exams were going on until yesterday. So, let's hope you all like it. **_

_**Chapter 5: Innocence and New Life**_

In the cold of the night, the only sound that was coming was of the soft walking of a dog. The dog was running towards the castle door. These dog was none other than Sirius Black who came to Hogwarts in these hope that the Headmaster would be able to find his Godson and save him. Not knowing that Harry has been saved and was currently going under critical care. As Sirius reached the Headmaster's office, he knocked and when given permission to enter entered the office.

"Albus…. you ne..need to help me. Harry is missing…. and, and there is blood everywhere in his room. Please, Albus find him. I'll do anything you ask me to do. But please save my Godson. he is my last relation with James and Lily." Sirius said frantically, while Keeping his hand in his heart as if to take breath.

Albus was so shocked after seeing Sirius, that he forgot his meeting with Severus and Minerva. And was trying to understand what the frantic Sirius trying to say to him. But after he understood what Sirius told him. Albus showed the seat to Sirius and told him to seat and take deep breath, while Albus performed a sleeping charm on Sirius to keep him in sleep for the time being.

"Albus, Black has entered the School and is searching for Mr. Potter to save him. And came here for our help, What do we do now?" asked Severus and Minerva.

"Let him sleep for the time being. And let's keep it down for the time being. when he wakes up in the morning, we'll look at the situation. But at present we need to focus on Harry." said Albus

"Severus is the potion ready to be given to Harry." asked Albus.

"Yes, Albus the potion is ready. I'm just waiting for the blood that you said we'll give Mr. Potter." said Severus.

"Okay, Severus lets go to the Hospital and administer the potions and save my grandson." told Albus.

HSHSHSHSHSHS***************************HSHSHSHS

"Madam Pomfrey please diagnose Harry once before we administer the potions and the other medication" told Albus to Pomfrey.

"Okay Albus." said Pomfrey.

As the diagnosis was over Albus and Severus administered the Bloods of Vampire, phoenix and the dragon along with the Energetic Potion. As the administration of the potion was over. A golden glow started to emit from Harry and a dome formed around him. Making everyone else to close their eyes and look elsewhere.

In front of their eyes they saw the transformation of Harry. As his body changed and grew all the injuries and the evidence and traces of malnutrition has been removed. And in front of them all the changes has been going on, as height of harry has been changed from 5'3 to 6'8 inches and his hairs became long that comes to the shoulder back and had strips of red, white, green, and blue. There also came in his shoulder 8 tattoos. A Hogwarts symbol with the four founders symbol, a dragon with two swords, a phoenix holding the crown and along with it the Dumbledore, potter and black house symbol were seen in the Shoulder blade and his back. these tattoos shows the title and house that any Heir represent.

And all the 9 tattoos represents Harry as the Heir and Head of 9 families.

The Hogwarts symbol shows him as the Heir of Hogwarts i.e. being the heir of Gryffindor, Hupplepuff, Ravenclaw and slytherin. Than the Dragon with swords shows the Pendragon heir i.e the heir of throne, than the Phoenix with the crown shows him the heir of phoexix land and releam and last but not the least the Potter, Dumbledore and the Black tattoo shows him as their Heir.

After seeing at all the changes Severus and Albus were shocked and when the golden glow and the barrier were removed they decided to diagnose Harry once more and call it a day as the next day was going to be a tough one. Since Sirius was at Hogwarts and was presently resting in the guest house of Dumbledore's quarter.

HSHSHSHSHSHS***************************HSHSHSHS

Sirius was waking up from his deep sleep. It seemed to him that he didn't sleep these good for quite some time which was true. When he surveyed the room, he found that he was in his PG's and the room was colored in forest green and earth brown. All in all the room was elegant, but he couldn't remember sleeping in these room. All he could remember was meeting with Albus and telling him all about Harry and his missing. But couldn't understand how he came in these room.

So, when curiosity got the best on him. He went to the nearby door to find out that it was a bathroom. So, he thought to freshen up and then settle his curiosity. After being freshened and dressed in fresh cloth. He went out of the room to find other. As he went outside he saw Albus sitting in his office doing his paper works. Albus looked up from his paper work and motioned Sirius to come in the office and sit.

"Good Morning, my boy I hope you have rested well enough. Ha, Sirius to talk calmly." asked Albus.

"Yes, Albus I slept well enough. But I would like to know where my Godson is and if he is well enough. As when I went to his relatives home I found Blood all over the room in which Harry Lived." said Sirius.

"Yes, Sirius Harry is fine and is recovering from his injuries. And you can also meet him, But first I need prove that you don't want to harm Harry and aren't a DeathEater." answered Albus.

"Okay, Albus I'm ready to do anything to meet my godson. And as for me being a DeathEater I would rather die than betray my Friends to Voldemort. And I'm ready to take Veriteserum to prove my innocence to all of you. And as I was not given trial 12 years ago. Its good think that maybe I'll get justice now after so many years." said Sirius.

Albus fire called Amelia Bones the Head of the DMLE department as a witness for proof . So, that Sirius could be a free man if he was innocent and the culprit could be given death sentence.

Amelia Bones was presently having a tough time as a prisoner named Sirius Black has escaped the high security jail in Azkaban. And the ministry is at chaos. As Amelia was doing the paper work she got a firecall from Hogwarts to meet in the Headmaster office immediately. As said the matter was of utmost important or else Albus wouldn't have called her. So, at present Amelia was going to Hogwarts to meet Albus Dumbledore.

"Hogwarts Headmasters office." said Amelia

And like that she reached the Headmasters office where she saw Severus Snape The potion Master of Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonnal the transfiguration professor Albus and another wizard that she didn't recognize as he wasn't facing towards her.

"Good Morning Albus, what is it that you have called me so urgently. And it better be a good reason as you know how these days the work load has become for my dept. since the breakout from azkaban." said Amelia.

"Amelia first have a seat and take a breath. Oh! Do you want Lemon Drop?" asked Albus.

"No Albus I'm fine. Now speak up as the matter seems quite serious. If you had Severus and Minerva in your office." said Amelia.

"Your assumption is correct Amelia the matter is serious, and I have called you here to be witness for someone while we question him. And help us prove his innocence if he is one." told Albus.

"Severus administer the Truth serum." said Albus.

"okay Albus" said snape.

As the potion was administered Amelia saw who the wizard was and understood why she was being called so urgently in the school.

Albus asked questions to Sirius after the potion took action

"What is your name?" asked Albus.

"Sirius Orion Black" answered Sirius.

"Are you a DeathEater? Were you Secret Keeper of the Potter Family?" asked albus.

" No, I'm neither a DeathEater nor was I secret keeper of the Potter family. The secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. James and I thought that the DeathEater would come after me so we made Peter the secret keeper as a disguise. but we didn't know that he was the spy and DeathEater in disguise who was stabbing us in our back." answered Sirius.

"Did you kill the 13 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew?" asked Albus.

"No I didn't kill any Muggle or peter. Peter blew up the nearby gas pipe line and cutted his figure and called me a murderer and transformed into a rat and escaped. He is presently living with the red headed Weasley family. I saw his picture with the youngest son of that family. who got lottery ticket for Egypt and there family name came out. I saw their picture in the Daily Prophet and ran away from Azkaban in my Animagus form to save my godson. As it said in the Prophet that the boy would return here. So, I had to save him. Before he harms my godson in any way." answered Sirius.

"Severus give him the antidote." said Albus.

"Of course Albus." said Severus.

"Thank you Albus bringing me here today. I'll see that Sirius gets his freedom as soon as possible and we capture the actual culprit." said Amelia.

"Its my pleasure to help you at all time and see that all innocent are free. And if you need any help Amelia please don't hesitate to call me. And may Sirius stay here at Hogwarts. As you know that Harry is presently treated here itself." asked Albus.

"Of course Albus no problem at all. And by tomorrow Sirius would be a free man, I'll also see that the prophet spread these news around. So that Sirius won't have any problem with anything." said Amelia

As Severus administered the antidote. Albus talked with Amelia about the new development and discussed about giving and filling the paper work for innocence of Sirius Black and capturing of Peter Pettigrew silently.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS*********************HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

As the others were discussing the innocence of Sirius Black. In the other part of the Hogwarts an old magic has woken up. And 6 orbs purely contained with these magic came into existence. As the gainer of these power would be as well as the Heir of the Legends. All the magical being seemed to have sensed these change in the air. As they were preparing to Welcome Back the Savior and the Heir of Magic to these World again. As the Heir would bring back the balance in there world.

Everyone was preparing for their Savior's welcome not knowing that There Savior was presently in Hospital Wing trying to fight for his own life.

_**A/N: Next Chapter: Waking Up of the Savior**_

_**Please review! **_


	7. Chapter 7: Waking of Savior

_**A/N: Thank you readers for your reviews.**_

_**Wolf Fable thanks for your suggestion, I'll try to do so.**_

_**Fairyprincess91, DarkRavie, Spring Raine, Lilyluna78, Patrousmagic, MWPP-Marauders- Forever, toothlessmuse,dancer4813,PotterDragon thanks for your support and reviews. I look forward for more suggestions from you guys.**_

_**And sorry for late as I was ill so couldn't update my story.**_

_**Chapter 6: Waking of Savior**_

It has been three weeks since Harry has been in sleep induced coma. In between these three weeks many things has changed in the wizarding world. Sirius Black has been found innocent and many other DeathEaters has been captured with the help of Peter Pettigrew.

Albus Dumbledore has been helping to reform the ministry. As it has been found that 25 ministry members were DeathEater and among these people one was the Minister himself. At present Madam Bones was working as the acting as the Ministry of Magic Kingsley Shakebolt was placed as the new DLME head and Arthur Weasley as his Under Secretary. Along with many other departments that had a change in them as the Department of Magical Creatures was given to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, the head of the Azkaban and Dementors were given to Mad Eye Moody as well as many department were also changed. Near measures were also taken to secure the prison of as Anti-Animagus, Anti-Impersonating ward. The goblins and Veela's were made in charge for the prisoners of Azkaban as one was the frenzy warrior and the other had advantage on the wizard and witch and can't control themselves in front of them.

In the mean time Harry who had been in sleep induced coma is currently returning to the world of Living after a long three weeks. As Harry green eyes blinked open and closed again as if the eyelids were simply too heavy to keep up. It took a few more trying before Harry finally succeeded in forcing his eyes open. The familiar surroundings of the Infirmary made him sigh. His long sleep having left him both hungry and thirsty, he finally managed to push himself to a sitting position although the effort left his head spinning. There was water on the small side table beside him. He took it, his shaky hands to bring the jug to him and it took almost all the effort before he managed to filled the glass of water to his mouth from the jug. The water was cool and felt good, wetting his mouth and sliding down his parched throat. Looking at the sunlight slanting in from the high windows, Harry realized that he was indeed at Hogwarts The sound of the Infirmary door opening brought Harry's head around.

"Hello Madam Pompfrey!" he greeted with a shy smile. "How are you? And until when am I confided to the bed these time? And who brought me here?"

" I'm fine Harry, And you would stay here for a week until I say otherwise and I don't want to hear you complain. And who had brought you here that would be Albus. Now young man cooperate with me as I run diagnosis at you," She replied before running the diagnosis on Harry.

"Okay Harry you seem alright for now but you need rest and no magic until next week, By the way how are you feeling now?" asked Poppy.

I'm fine, just a bit sore here and there but mostly alright. And a little hungry, As I've not eaten for two weeks when I was at home. By the way How long has I been out these time?" said Harry.

"I'll ask dobby to bring Lunch for you. And also have to inform Albus that you are awake, as they are very concerned about you. As you were in sleep induced coma for three weeks." muttered Poppy and went to her office to floo Albus and give the news that Harry woke up a few minutes ago.

Dobby came after a few minutes with a tray of food (sandwich, and fresh fruits with wiped cream ) and a goblet of pumpkin juice. And asked how he was and if he needed anything else. When harry said no Dobby disappeared to do other work.

Harry on the other hand was thinking how his Life has changed in the Last few weeks and smiled that may be now he will have a good summer that was remaining. With that thought in mind, he started to eat. Not knowing that his Life is about to get more complicated, as an ancient Magic has been woken from its deep sleep.

_**A/N: Please review and provide suggestion for my next chapter.**_

_**Please help as I need a beta Reader.**_

_**Next Chapter: Meeting with Godfather and the Ancients**_


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting with Godfather

_**A/N: Thank you readers for your reviews.**_

_**Chapter 7: Meeting with Godfather and the Ancients**_

It has been two days since Sirius got the news of harry has woken from the Sleep induced coma. Sirius wanted to go home as soon as he could, But couldn't do so as he was presently in America hunting down his other best friend and mate Remus Lupin to take him along with him. He had been away from his mate for last thirteen years and it nearly killed him. As he need his soul mate to help him ground and also needed his help so that they can together help Harry to heal from the incident that happened. Although they both knew that they were not complete without his other mates whom they were unable to find while they were at School.

It took Sirius three days more find Remus after he reached America. When he found his home he didn't waste time and went to meet his friend. As Sirius knocked the door, Remus opened it but was stunned after he saw who was on his door steps.

"Hello Remus, How are you my friend?", asked Sirius.

"Sirius! How…When…Why I m mean ", shuttered Remus.

"Sirius How are you? Why Sirius Why did you Betray Prongs and Flower? Were you that desperate to be a DeathEater? Ha speak up before I lose my control on moony?" demanded Sirius.

"Sorry Moony, But I didn't betray Prongs. He was like a brother to me, and wormtail betrayed them. But when I went to confront him he exploded the nearest gas line said I was a traitor and changed into a rat after cutting a finger and ran away." said Sirius

Remus was staring at Sirius for a long time before he hugged him. And invited him for a get together.

As Sirius told Remus about Harry and his condition they both got ready to go to Hogwarts as they wanted to meet there godson without any more delay. But they didn't know that they will have their godson for a day or two before he vanishes away for his training.

HSHSHSHSHS******************************HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

It has been a week since Harry woke up but Albus was unable to get the courage to tell Harry that he was his grandfather. Because he was afraid that harry would reject him and never forgive for giving him up and placing him in the Dursley house hold. Although he has meet Harry when he woke up, but he didn't brought up the particular topic of the Dursley house and what has occurred there. But he told Harry that he won't allow him to return there anymore. But Albus didn't know that Fate has other plans for his grandson. As he would disappear in front of them to be trained by the Ancients. Who has been planning to do so since he woke up and marked him as there heir.

On the other side of the castle; Severus was having a tough time on his own. As he came to this realization that how wrong he was about harry. And what he has done to the unfortunate boy in the last two years.

Harry Potter was doing his Homework while he was staying in the Hospital Wing. It has been a week since he woke up. And two days ago he had found out about his two godfathers and that they were friends of his father and mother.

_########Flashback#######_

_Harry was taking his usual afternoon rest, When a large black dog has entered the Hospital wing along with another man and the dog jumped on Harry on his bed as he was sleeping. Harry jumped in fright to see what woke him up from his sleep. The dog in question and the other human was Remus Lupin and Sirius Black who transformed back into his human form and started laughing at the confused and frightened face of his godson. Remus gave a disapproving look toward Sirius._

_" Hello Harry, How are you? And does mind these old git, He is always trying to do prank on other? But we will get him as for present I want to know you?" said Remus._

_Harry was just looking at them in confusion._

_"Hello, I'm fine but who are you and why would he prank me directing at Sirius. And why would you like to know me. As I don't know you and him." asked Harry to Remus and Sirius._

_Sirius and Remus face grimaced when they heard harry._

_"Hello Harry." Sirius said smiling warmly at Harry, "I am Sirius Black, your godfather and he is Remus Lupin your unofficial godfather pointing at Remus."_

_"Hello sir, Harry Potter, I didn't knew that I had a godfathers. Why didn't you take me when mom and dad died. why didn't you came for me? When I needed you the why?" Harry said and started sobbing._

_"We are sorry harry that we didn't come to see you sooner. But you see I was in prison of Azkaban for the last twelve years. As the wizarding world thought that I was the one that betrayed your parent. But I didn't it was our other friend Peter Pettigrew who was a DeathEater, we didn't knew about him. And he betrayed us all and told Voldemort where you along with your parents were hiding." told Sirius to Harry._

_" I'm sorry too Harry. As I also wasn't there for you, but for years I have tried to take custody of you but the Ministry won't allow me to do so. As you see I'm a werewolf and they are not allowed to have children of their own or others. So for these reason I couldn't come to see you or take you away from the Dursleys." said Remus and apologized to Harry._

_Harry looked at them and told them it was alright and forgave them._

_" Mr. Black can I live with you. I don't want to go back to the Dursley house as they would kill me. If I went there again. Please sir, I will do all your works and also cook. But Please don't send me back there, I'll do everything for you." murmured Harry while he was sobbing and clutching at Sirius robes while they hugged each other._

_" I won't let you go back there Harry, but you have to call me Sirius or Padfoot. Okay, and I've a good news for you; which you may like to know. And you won't have to do anything that you don't want to do, other than a few chores as doing your assignments along with some pranks and of course making your own bed. That's all and nothing else"; said Sirius._

_"Do you promise Padfoot that you won't leave me alone these time and go away from me; when you find out that I'm a freak as my uncle always say that no one will want to be near me as I'm a freak; Please I'll do whatever you say. Please take me away from here. Okay"; murmured Harry._

_" Okay we promise, but for now why don't you tell us about yourself and we will tell you stories about your father and mother"; said both Remus and Sirius together to harry._

_For the next few days they stayed with Harry almost all the time and told each other stories about the fun they had in Hogwarts but didn't bring up the Dursley or the adventures that Harry and his did in the last two years._

_#########End of Flashback###########_

Harry was missing his Godfather; they told him that they would be late today. As they said they are preparing a surprise for him which will take some time. Padfoot promised him that he would be getting out from Hospital wing when they returned in there to take him. As he was getting bored he started to do his Charms assignment which should be about 5 inch about an ancient spell the King Banishment Spell. As Harry was doing his assignment got a tingling feeling that he had to go somewhere and Hogwarts herself was directing the route him. As he was getting out of bed he wrote a Letter to Albus and his friends that he was going for training and not to be conscious, he would return as the training is over.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I'm fine and don't be afraid about me. I'm going for training with my ancestors. I'll come back after completing of my training. In the mean time don't tell anyone about my disappearance as it will cause harm to many people. Bye for now we will meet again._

_Harry James Potter_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm fine and don't be afraid about me. I'm going for training with my ancestors. I'll come back after completing of my training. In the mean time don't tell anyone about my disappearance as it will cause harm to many people. Bye for now we will meet again._

_Harry James Potter_

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm fine and don't be afraid about me. I'm going for training with my ancestors. I'll come back after completing of my training. In the mean time don't tell anyone about my disappearance as it will cause harm to many people. Bye for now we will meet again._

_Harry James Potter_

_Dear Sirius and Remus,_

_I Love You both, but I have to go for training. As my ancestors are calling me. Don't be afraid about me, I'll come back after completing of my training. In the mean time don't tell anyone about my disappearance as it will cause harm to many people. Bye for now we will meet again._

_Harry James Potter_

After copying the letter's for his friends, godfather and Headmaster which they would receive next day via owl. Harry went to the Seventh floor corridor and put his hand on the rune that appeared in the wall, as harry put his hand in the wall he disappeared with a white glow that appeared around him.

HSHSHSHSHSHS*************************HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Harry woke to the bright light and sterile smell of the Infirmary; something that he had extensive experience with. He groaned and curled over on his side to see around if Madam Pompfrey was there or not. But he saw that In front of him were four men and two women. One man stepped forward dressed in scarlet and golden robes.

Hello, Harry," he said. "I am Godric Gryffindor and the others beside me are Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and the old man with the beard, Merlin."

"Harry you are our Heir," said Godric.

"W-What? How can I be your heir?" harry asked.

"Your father was heir to Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff. said the woman with blue and white cloak.

He was shocked to know that he was related to them.

" What about my mother? She was a muggleborn wasn't she as Sirius and others told me." harry asked.

"She was my heir I am Salazar Slytherin, Merlin's and of course this man over there King Arthur heir." Harry thought that he was shocked but now he felt like he wanted to faint and wake up as soon as these dream was over.

Harry your full name is not Harry James Potter. But it is Harry James Dumbledore Black Potter Merlin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Pendragon. It's quite a mouthful" said Hegla.

"Harry we brought you here, so that we can train you with your new powers. And your training will start tomorrow."Merlin said to Harry as the others nodded.

_**A/N: Please review and provide suggestion for my next chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter: Chaos and Training **_


	9. Chapter 9: Chaos and Training

_**A/N: Thank you readers for your reviews.**_

_**Chapter9: Chaos and Training**_

_**In the Past**_

With Merlin's last word out, Harry promptly fainted dead away. Everyone crowded around him and Helga cast an old spell to revive Harry.

When Harry finally got a grip and understood what Merlin and the others were saying. He just stood there and said something nobody would have thought.

"So if I'm the heir of all of you along with Dumbledore how come nobody told me that why didn't Headmaster said me that I'm related to him. Why did I've to live with my relative when they hated me and gave me nothing to eat or any other thing that they did to me ? And he didn't take me doesn't he love me…..?" Harry trailed off to Rowena

" Harry he must have a good reason to do so. But at present we need to start your training, But for now you need your rest and strength as from tomorrow your training will start. With all of us, but before you will take a potion that will help us to know at which and what part we need you to train." said harry

The next morning when Harry woke up next morning in a king size bed in a large room decorated in sky blue and maroon color. He was dressed in his pajamas.

Arthur and Merlin walked into Harry's room with breakfast as well as a potion in the tray and greeted him cheerfully along with the founders. Merlin looked like Headmaster Dumbledore except the green eyes that were twinkling merrily. Helga Hufflepuff looked a motherly type who was as strict as Poppy, she had blond hairs with ocean blue eyes, Rowena Ravenclaw seemed to remind of Professor McGonagall who is both strict and fair to everyone; She had black hairs and brown eyes. Godric Gryffindor remind him of the twins and Sirius, he had brown hairs and black eyes. Salazar Slytherin had Remus and Severus he had shoulder length hair in black and gray eyes . Arthur reminded him of professor Flitwick and Mr. Weasley.

Harry talked and joked with the founders, he found that they along very well with all of them.

"Harry I'm going to give you an orb it's called the magic revealer with the help of which we can find out your power level and if there is any block in your magic. As some parent does the block to keep the child safe from doing dangerous accidental magic that can kill someone. And if any block is there we will give you some potion that will help you, okay Harry are you ready for these." said Merlin

As harry was handed the orb the orb started showing the aura of harry red, green, blue, yellow, gold and silver. There were 8 blocks among which some were partially removed and the magic level was 4000-6000 which would increase up to 6000 when Harry will come off age. All the members in the room were shocked when they saw the aura power level and the magical blocks placed on the small thirteen year old boy.

"Harry take this, it will take ease the pain that you will feel while we remove the blocks. You may feel a little drowsy. So, it would be best if you lay down." Rowena said gently.

Harry drank the potion and then laid down and quickly fell asleep. While Harry fell asleep Merlin checked for if there was any sort of abuse or any darkness around the boy. After scanning the boy he saw the abuse that the boy has gone through the last twelve years. So they decided to give him two other potion that will help the boy from recovering the malnourishment from over the years and bring him to the proper size and physical fitness that he was supposed to have.

Harry woke up a week later in the same room when he first appeared in the past. he was sore and his body ached all over.

"Hello Harry, How are you feeling? I hope you're hungry who was standing near the bed holding a tray." asked Hegla

Harry nodded. And said he was fine but ached a little.

Hegla set the tray down and watched Harry eat. As he finished eating Salazar came and handed him a potion, so that the aches would be no longer there and the golden color potion will help you to read and memorize many languages and you will be able to read fast.

As harry finished eating Godric said, "Harry do you want to know what your powers are."

When Harry nodded. He brought out the parchment in which what his powers were written down.

_**Harry James Dumbledore Black Potter Merlin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Pendragon.**_

_**Powers:**_

_**Wandless Magic, Natural Healer, Natural in Mind magic, Photographic Memory, Multiple animagus, Metaphor, Elemental (Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Ice and Shadow), Beast speaker, mage sight aura reader and seer.**_

As Harry saw all the powers he had, he fainted again. Merlin enervated saying Harry that; "Harry from now your training begins. Rowena will be teaching Harry mind magic, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes Charms and fighting with draggers, Helga will teach Herbology, Healing Magic and Magical creatures as well as she will help you with your seer powers.

Salazar would teach him potion making, Dark Arts, Parsel Magic and healing with them, Aura reading and Shadow Magic. Godric will teach him Transfiguration, Animagus, combat, Light Magic and his style of sword fighting as well as making them. Arthur will teach you History of magic and muggles along with sword and combat fighting in different styles.

I'll help you with wandless magic, Metaphor, Elemental (Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Ice and Shadow), Beast speaker, mage sight as well as beast speaking. By the time we are finished you will also be able to make your own staff. Okay harry.

" Harry you will be staying with us for 6 years, but in your world only three months would be over. So don't worry yourself, as you will be back to Hogwarts on 1st September." said Arthur.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS###################HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

_**In the present**_

In the other part of Hogwarts Aldus Dumbledore was pacing around his office; as his grandson has gone missing from last night. And in the morning mail letter came for him Sirius and his friends saying that he has gone for training with his ancestors, that is what puzzled him the most.

After Ron and Hermione received the letter they were shocked. When they came out of there shock they went to Hogwarts with floo as they told Dumbledore about the letter that Harry send them. He told that he also got the same letter from Harry and called a whole staff meeting within five minutes. As the whole staff had been gathered in Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Ron had refused to leave the room. Quickly, Dumbledore broke them the news. There were several reactions, but at last they decided to keep the news within themselves. As it may harm Hogwarts and Harry.

In the meanwhile, Sirius and had come to Hogwarts panicked that something has happened to Harry. They burst in his office, and told Albus about the letter they have received a letter from Harry. It took the Headmaster hours to calm the distressed man and told them that Harry was safe and would return when the time comes.

_**A/N: Please review and provide suggestion for my next chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter: The Return of savior and the Prophesy**_


	10. Chapter 10:Prophesy and Savior's return

**A/N: Thank you readers for your reviews.**

Sorry for late update as I was thinking about how to progress the story further.

Chapter10: The Return of savior and the Prophesy

In the present

It has been about two months since Harry has vanished from the hospital wing mysteriously; with only a notification that he has gone to complete his training with the ancestors. And as suggested by Harry they had all kept it a secret from the rest of the wizarding world. It is the last day of their summer vacation. But they had neither seen Harry nor got any news of Harry other than the letter that Harry send them before leaving. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George hoping that they would see Harry in the King cross Station, but were disappointed when they saw that harry wasn't there in the station. So they went into to find a compartment with heavy heart thinking when they will see their friend and brother as they left for Hogwarts.

HSHSHSHSHSHS***************************HSHSHSHSHS

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office on a peaceful afternoon when the alarm for the wards around Hogwarts and then with a loud and violent bang startled everyone in the hall. Making Everyone alert and they went to find the source of the sound; A crash a stumbling figure who was unsuccessfully trying to untangle his robes. The sight was rather comical looking as half of the staff was now standing with their wands trained on the man who severely trying to get out of his robes and hadn't even looked up at them yet. As if he didn't know that he was in danger. Harry shook his head and cleared his mind, and rebuild up his mental walls along with the protections that would keep his mind safe from mind magic. It something that he learned during his stay with his ancestors from Rowena. He looked around him and noticed that he was in the back in Hogwarts and saw that almost every staff member along with his godfathers were there in the room . He waved his hand and said hello to them.

"Hello Professors!, How are you doing? And what is the time by the way?" Harry said

Albus slowly moved forward, and he was looking shocked confusion on his face. He gasped When he recognized who was the stranger that had braced the ward and came out of midair.

"Harry my boy?" Albus whispered. The young man looked at the Headmaster and smiled at him.

"Yes, Grandpa. It's me but you have to answer me a lot of questions." said harry looking at Albus.

Everyone gasped and looked at the stranger carefully. As if to be certain who he said he was and not a DeathEater.

Albus said, "Okay Everyone lets go to a more comfortable place. Harry and the other went to the staff room, where mostly the staff meeting was organized. As they sat comfortably and got tea and snacks for everyone. Minerva couldn't contain her curiosity anymore and finally asked harry.

"Harry. Where have you been? And why did you leave Hogwarts son?"

"Sorry Grandma to worry you all so much , But I had to go for completion of my training with my ancestors."

"Yes Harry, but in which time and where?" asked Severus.

"I went to the founders time, as they called me and I lived with them at Hogwarts. By the way is the started yet and is everything alright here at Hogwarts."

Albus again looked shocked.

"Harry who trained you in the founders time? And who were your ancestors whom you meet there in your time of training? And how old are you Harry?" asked Albus to Harry.

"Grandpa, I was trained by all the founders, Merlin, Arthur Pendragon, Endues and Rosaline Evans, Fredrick and Ashley Dumbledore, Caius and Katherine Potter and Aldrich and Mellissa Black. I have meet with all my great grandfather and Grandmother in there while I was training with them."

"Okay Harry, Now can you tell us what happened when you disappeared from Hogwarts with only leaving us a letter." said Albus

"Harry nodded and said "Sorry grandpa but I felt a bond with the Hogwarts, as if it was calling me; It seemed to me as if Hogwarts wanted me as her protector. She directed me to Founders Hall where there were 9 orbs that were glowing brightly, each of different color in two rows (red, green, blue, yellow, white) in one row and in the second row the other orbs of color (black, grey and brown)."

"The founders and the others told me first that I was there Heir and then gave me gave me a potion which made me asleep, they told me that they were going to remove the blocks that were in me which would be quiet painful. So they suggested I take the potion and sleep while they do the work. I was out for two days, after waking up merlin gave me malnutrition potion that had helped me to overcome the various problem that was in my body and brought me to my proper height and weight for my age. the potion took two days to complete its work and help my recovery. After that my training session started." said Harry

Harry stated, "Merlin taught me about wandless magic, beast speaking elemental magic and also how to make staff and wands. Although he gave me his own staff, but said that after I return here I have to make one for myself. Godric taught me Transfiguration, History of magic both of wizard and muggle world as well as how to be multianimagus. Rowena taught me mind magic, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes Charms and fighting with draggers which was her specialty. , Helga taught me about Herbology, Healing Magic and Magical creatures she also helped me in controlling my seer powers. Salazar taught me different types of potion making, Dark and light Art magic, Parsel Magic and healing its uses in healing. Arthur taught me different styles of sword fighting and also how to wield the Excalibur when I removed the sword from the stone. Endues and Rosaline Evans gave me the gift of empathy and also helped to control it. Fredrick and Ashley Dumbledore taught me about mage and aura sight reading and to control its power and making of magical articraft. Caius and Katherine Potter taught me about combat battling, dueling and raw magic usage and new spell crafting. Aldrich and Mellissa Black taught me about blood and other type of magic along with neoramacy and about different wards creation."

After telling Albus all about his training and his stay at the past. Harry felt very tired and so he asked there permission to have a bit of rest before the welcoming feast. He also asked Albus that he would need his assistance in some personel matter, which harry would tell later after the dinner.

Albus gave Harry the password of his private quarters and told him to rest there and assured him that he would wake harry up before dinner. As harry went away to take rest Dumbledore did a quick staff meeting and told them to give a oath of magic that nothing would go out of the walls about Harry and whatever he said to anyone. After that Albus went to do the rest of the paper work before the Welcoming feast.

Hogwarts seemed to hum with magic as if welcoming her Heir. A twinkle and a full smile appeared on his face because it seemed to him like castle is Happy has first time after so many years. So was he because he knew that his Grandson was back from his training with his ancestors and is here with him in the safety.

Harry was looking around in his grandfathers private room where he was sleeping. He did a quick tempus and saw that it was almost about time for the welcoming feast. So, he took out his trunk that the founders have given him along with some other gifts from his chain and enlarged it to its normal size and went inside it and freshened up abit and went to meet his grandfather in his office and knocked the door.

"Enter. said dumbledore as soon as he heard the knock.

"Hello Harry, I hope that you are refreshed now, my boy." said Albus as he hugged and kissed him on his forehead. Harry never thought that his grandfather/professor Dumbledore would do such thing, and show display of love any time soon.

"Harry I've missed you my grandson. How are you Harry? What did you wanted talk to me in private?" muttered Albus.

"Grandpa, first I would suggest that you sit down comfortably. As for your first question, I'm fine just a little bit tired from all these travelling and talking. And for your second question, It is a bit critical here. You see when I was about to return from the past when Hegla told me about a prophecy that was made by Candara peterson and Merlin told me that I would need my soulmates to ground my powers. And if I don't find them within two days after returning here than I'll die. And as for the prophecy it says that

_**A time will come when Darkness will surrounds the world**_

_**A child born from Lily and Stag will emerge from the shadow**_

_**He will take down the Evil three times**_

_**First when he will be a baby**_

_**Second when he return to her world **_

_**Third when his sister in all but not in blood is taken away and is been put in deep sleep**_

_**After all these time he will be taken by ancestors**_

_**To train Him before the Darkness emerges again**_

_**The phoenix will rise with the help of a grim, a wolf and a griffin**_

_**They will guide and ground her**_

_**With an ancient magic the four will be bonded**_

_**One is her Strength and endurance**_

_**The second is her Courage and Loyalty**_

_**the third is her Logic and Concise**_

_**And to guide them all the bearer and keeper of their bond **_

_**He will go through great pain and becomes the protector of the weak and Hogwarts**_

_**They will together bring their world to a new dawn of era**_

_**The king will arise and take control and shape the world to its new beginning**_

Both Hegla and Merlin told me that its essential to find my soulmate's. Because if I don't find them then I'll die and the wizarding world will be gone to darkness forever.

"Okay harry relak we will see what we can do. But at present we need to go to the greathall. As it seems that the students has arrived. We will talk tomorrow and find out some solution, but for now go and get some food and rest." said Albus to harry.

As both of them went to the Great hall they were both in deep thought about the future.

_**A/N: Readers it will take some time for my next update as I'm still trying to figure out my next chapter and as well as I'm writing my other story about Harry being a young headmaster and dumbledores succesor.**_

_**Next chapter: Soulmates reviled**_


	11. Chapter 11: Soulmate reviled

_**A/N: thank you readers and followers for your support.**_

_**And also to my regular readers **__**MWPP-Marauders- Forever. I hope you'll also support me further.**_

_**Chapter 11: **__**Soul mates reviled**_

Harry sat in the Gryffindor table in great hall and was waiting for his friend whom he had not seen for six years, but for his friend and family it has been only two months. He has missed them all the time, while he was training with his ancestors in the past. Student were coming to the great Hall after a long Holiday and were excited to see their friends. As Ron and Hermione saw Harry sitting in the Gryffindor table they ran toward Harry and group hugged him.

"Harry, where have you been? Ha, Do you know how worried we were for you after we got your letter?" asked Hermione angrily to Harry.

Ron looked at Harry. "How are you mate? When did you return?"

Harry looked at his friends and grinned at them and shook his head. Ron saw Harry's expression and laughed.

"Well Hermione, Ron as you all can see that I'm back, I came a little while ago. And Guys I'm really sorry that I made you all worried. But I couldn't do anything as I had to go for my training with my ancestors. Guys let's sit down I'll tell you all that happened later as Dumbledore just came in and the welcoming feast, sorting and the opening speech is about to start. So, let's go and get a seat, Okay. "Harry said grimly.

"I can't believe you Harry that you are taking almost all the classes as Hermione," Ron muttered. "Are you going to compete with Hermione and become a know-it -all like her."

"You know Ron it's not a bad thing to study, Do you know I actually love reading. But was not allowed to do so when I was at Dursleys house, Because they thought that if I got more marks than Dudley than their reputation in the society would be damaged and I would get beating and no food for days along with extra cores; So they never let me study and used to give me extra cores more than a house elf would do inn daily basis. But no more as I have to survive in these world and be ready to fight if such time comes as last two years, I won't die without fighting. So I would suggest that you all also take your studies a bit seriously guys." Harry reminded him. " And don't any one dare to say anything to Hermione and Ginny a know-it-all or any other name, and if anyone I mean anyone does anything to hurts my sister's than they will have to answer me, Am I clear to you guys."

Everyone gulped and nodded their head and said sorry to Hermione and Ginny for everything they said to both of them. Who was gapping like a fish out of water. And threw themselves at harry and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you harry," whispered Hermione and Ginny in unison." But you didn't have to stand for us Harry, Though we are glad you did and called us your sister's as no one ever said these to me ever I know Ginny was told many times but not me. So, it means a lot to me"

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione assured him. "We'll all work together and get through anything that come along even if it means a lot of hard work and research."

" Harry, I got your back always remember that," said Neville.

"That's what we're afraid of Hermione and Ginny, as you guys are crazy ," said Ron, Dean, Seamus and the Weasley twins in unison. Then all of them burst out in laughter, only to be distracted a moment later as the feast arrived on their table. Starving, as all of them were so they dug into the mouth watering meals spread in the long to devour.

As the Golden Trio were about to head back to the tower after the feast and speech that was when Professor Snape asked Harry, Ron and Hermione to accompany him to the Headmaster's office. As they bid good night to other year mates and followed their most hated teacher of Hogwarts out of the great hall, Ron and Hermione were wondering what would have possible have done by them to visit the Headmasters office these early even before the starting of the classes. Harry on the other hand frowned as he thought that his grandfather would wait a little longer until the morning, so that he could have possibly warned his friend about his situation. But no it always have to happen to him and not given any choice.

Harry was surprise he saw Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Molly Weasley waiting for them. Harry hugged and greeted them all.

"Oh, Harry," Sirius greeted him. "I've missed you pup, Please don't these again to me. Okay, or I'll have grey hairs before even I get old."

"You know harry," Remus muttered as he hugged harry. "You scared the shit out of us, and I think you should be grounded for scaring us. But I'm glad cub that you are safe with us now. So, no more running away."

Harry felt his heart clenched in his chest. When Sirius and Remus said these to him. that was when Harry noticed other occupants in the room other than the Weasley family every member leaving Ginny, Albus, Snape and Minerva was joining them. To his surprise the Flamel family was present there as well. He gave them a weak smile and settled down in the room again. Ron and Hermione exchanged bewildered looks, and were thinking what was these commutation was all about and shrugged.

" Harry, my boy." said Albus. "I've told them all about your situation and after doing a long discussion, we have come to a conclusion dear."

Harry felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. When he heard his grandpa saying that they all have come to a conclusion.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke." As I told you that I've told Sirius and others about your problem, they are concerned about and suggested that we find your soul mate by the ancient process. In which we will have to make a potion named Solis revealer."

"The Solis revealer potion," Hermione mused. "I've heard and read about it."

Of course she had, Harry thought. "What is it?"

"The Solis potion is made to find the soul mates, its divided in two parts the first the one who want to find his/her soul mate have to drink the potion. And then cut his palm with a ritual dragger and let the freely in a huge stone basin and in the water of the soul mate basin you will be able to see the faces of your soul mates."Hermione told harry.

"Harry, This is an ancient tradition which isn't performed in many years. The last time it was performed when Godric wanted to see if he had a soul mate or not. You see One looks into the basin of waters at the bowl after drinking the potion will reveal your perfect bond mate that will complete you fully." Dumbledore told him. "Normally we are consider marriage age a sixteen, But your case is different, as if we don't find your mates within the next two days and you consummate your bond than you'll die."

"Okay than if I get a Perfect match than that doesn't sounds bad." Harry said warily. " So, when do we do the ritual, Should we do it now or tomorrow."

"Depends on the time required to make the potion, Harry," Severus told him. "I think that I'll be able to complete the potion by tomorrow 10am. So, I think I'll go and start the potion if its needed to be complete. I'll leave you here for now."

Albus sighed and said."Harry, my boy, Do you understand that you'll have to be married by tomorrow don't you son."

Harry sunk into a chair and thought. "Married to someone he doesn't know at all. What and who will it be with whom I've to spend the rest of my life? Will that person love him for him or the BOY-WHO-LIVED? All these questions were beginning to make him panicked. So he did the only think that came in his mind and asked, " Can I please be excused grandpa?"

Albus nodded. "Take rest my son as tomorrow a big day and you are excused from your classes for the next two days. I'll have an elf call you tomorrow at 9am here. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley you two can also leave as you have classes tomorrow."

Harry just nodded his head and fled from the room. He knew his friends would have many questions, but when he saw the exchange between his friends he knew they'll wait until the right time and wait for harry to open up.

Watching Harry flee Sirius and Remus turned to Albus and asked. "Isn't there any other way to save Harry, Albus?"

Albus sighed. "No my boy, Unfortunately there isn't any other way out there to save harry now. Until his soul mates and Harry consummate the bond.

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of his friends getting ready to take breakfast in the great hall. Harry laid down again on the bed and thought about what had happened in the last 2 month and how his life has changed whether for good or worse its yet to know after tonight. Harry shook his head and went to get refreshed. As harry came out of the bathroom after bath, he saw Dobby waiting near his bed.

"Dobby, How are you?" asked Harry. "Why are you here? Did Albus send you here to bring me to him?"

The elf's eyes grew wide and was bouncing happily as harry said he was dobby's friend , his ears perking forward.

"Dobby brings, Headmaster Dumbles message. Dobby is being told to tell Harry Potter sir that he wants you in his office for breakfast."

"Okay, Dobby, Why don't you go now and I'll come in a little while," said Harry to Dobby.

Harry got ready to head towards the Headmasters Office with heavy heart thinking about who would be his soul mate and will it be a girl or a boy would he/she love him for himself or they would see the hero or Harry himself not the poster boy.

"Harry, my boy, How are you doing these fine morning? Severus and the others will be here in ten minutes," said Albus.

"Good morning Grandpa, I'm fine. But a little nervous about who my soul and bond mate and will they love me or no. I think I'm a little nervous, I guess about all the thing that is going around here. It seems to me that the time is moving fast and working against me," Harry told Albus.

Albus nodded and gave Harry cookies and tea," Harry it's not bad to be nervous after all you are only thirteen and are about to get married. I won't be thinking about it, if I were you dear. Now why don't you have some cookies and tea before the others come here."

There was a knock at the door that interrupted any further discussion. Albus called for them to enter as they walked in they saw Harry having tea with Albus.

" Harry it seems that Severus and the others are here, So let's start the ritual as we don't have much time."

"Okay Harry here is your Potion drink it up and after fifteen minutes we'll do the second part of the ritual," said Harry.

While Harry was waiting for the ritual Albus and other in the room were getting the things ready for the ritual. Sirius, Remus and Severus were in there own thoughts about how these young man had to undergo such difficult tasks at such a tender age.

Dumbledore cut off their thoughts by calling harry forward. "Harry come over here and take the dragger and do a small cut in your palm and let the blood flow freely in the basin of water and then look into the basin. there you will be able to see your bond mate faces and also your position in the relationship, i.e. either you are dominant or submissive."

Harry did as instructed, But was reluctant to go and look into the water. As if afraid who he might see there. But after insistence of Sirius when harry looked into the basin he gasped. Staring back at him was Sirius, Remus and Severus.

"Harry don't be afraid, in fact I'm happy that the basin choose them. As we know them and I'll promise you that they will make you Happy." said Albus while his eyes twinkled at them.

All the occupants groaned at Him. But smiled at harry, as if saying that everything will be alright from now on and he will never be alone.

Harry looked up at them. "But that means that Sirius Remus, Severus and me we all would have to wed? But how is that possible grandpa. Does it not seem ridicules, I mean it would seem to me as a part of Harem? "

Albus nodded. "Harry it may seem so to you, But in the early age people used to follow these tradition and if we did so than you would have to take 9 spouses for each title. but these case is different, as Sirius, Remus and Severus ground your power. it seem to me that you are very powerful and have different character in you that is why you need more than one spouse to ground your power and keep you safe from any danger. Do you understand now Harry why these has happened."

Harry nodded.

Albus sighed. "It seems that you have to be married within the next one hour. because it'll take that much time to get everything ready for the marriage. And as you have to consummate the bond. I think it'll be better if you all talked in within yourself."

Severus, was sitting shocked as what has occurred just now. And how his life was about to change within one Hour. He Severus Snape will be married to his school nemesis as well as one of their son. How can fate be so cruel to him was the thought that was going on his mind.

Sirius and Remus were as shocked as Severus, But for different reason. One they were about to marry there godson and second that they now knew who their other mate were and why they felt so many different emotions for both there godson and as well as Severus.

Severus, Sirius and Remus looked at harry and smiled at him. "Don't you think that I'm angry. Because I'm happier then I've been in last fourteen years as you gave me my family and mates. That we wanted so much. And you complete the bond."

Albus nodded at them to take a seat. "I'll perform the ceremony at noon. You must each choose your witness. Harry you'll move to the married quarter with your bond mates."

Harry just nodded and went to find his friends. As he thought that he would ask Fred and George to stand as his witness for the marriage.

He found his friends outside. He took a deep breath and quickly rambled off what had happened ending with "And it has to be done at noon."

Ron laughed at harry. "You're going to marry your godfather's and Snape? You are going to need a lot of energy to be with them. I really feel sorry for you mate."

Hermione shook her head and swatted Ron's head. "Well I'm happy for you Harry. And if they are your soul mates you must be destined to be together and be happy for everything that you have went through."

He rested his head on Ron's shoulder for a moment and then spoke. "Ron, would you be mad if I asked Fred and George to be my witness for the wedding rather than you and Hermione today?"

Ron and Hermione looked surprised and upset that harry would choose his brother rather than them, As he knew harry more than his brothers. "Why not me or Hermione harry. why them?"

Harry looked at them and said, "Ron, Hermione you are both my best friend and mate, But you are not as matured as your parents or other brothers are who would be able to understand the situations better than you two and will be able to take proper steps. First I thought about Mr. Weasley but as he is not here. So I'm going for your twins brothers, that all."

Ron and Hermione nodded there head in understanding and took hold on harry's either hand went into the castle with one think in mind that they had got a doll to dress up for the wedding.

After one hour as they were heading to the headmasters office they saw Lucius Malfoy, Minerva and Poppy inside the Headmasters Office waiting for them to come in the office for the ceremony.

_**A/N: please review as it encourages me a lot. My second fiction is about to be releases in a few da**_ys.

_**Next Chapter: Marriage of soul mates.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Marriage of Soul Mates

_**A/N: Thank You for the reviews that you all have provided, it warms my heart that you readers like the story**___

_**I hope that no one is hurt from any other scenes at these fic. But if you don't like it than please let me know about the mistakes I have done in these chapters, I hope it may help me in my future chapters and stories. Thank you again for your support.**_

_**Chapter 11: Marriage of soul mates**_

Harry walked into Professor Dumbledore's office after getting ready in the Gryffindor room. He was dressed in a new pair of dress robes in beep royal blue which seemed as black and Silk white shirt and grey trousers which were tailored, he had received from Rosaline while he was staying with his ancestors. He held Ron's hand as he was freaking out by the thought of marriage with not only his godfathers Sirius and Remus but also with his previously most hated teacher Severus Snape.

"Ron! It's not funny!" Harry yelled at his best mate as he laughed at him. He was so nervous at this moment but Ron was still laughing at him which wasn't helping any better to ease his nervousness.

"Okay, Harry calm down will. It's not as if you are going for war. It's just that you are getting married that's all. And you know all your bond mates and it isn't some Stanger that you or we didn't know." Hermione whispered and informed Harry.

" I know that I'm getting married! And it's also not every day that you are getting married to your Godfather and Professor who is also mean to be your Soul mates. Why can't be I be normal like any other like you all, I don't see you all getting married at thirteen. Why is it always me? murmured harry sadly.

" We all know that and for that we are really sorry. But you can't underestimate that these is funny. As you can face basilisk and Voldemort without filching. But you seems to have a panic attack at the name of marriage" said Ron while laughing.

Harry smacked Ron on his head as he said this.

"OUCH! Okay, stop hitting me, It hurts you know and if you go on hitting like these than my brain will be all over your beautiful dress robes. And I know that you don't want it to be ruined before your Husbands get a look at you. Don't You Harry. But you know you look very handsome and sexy, I for one think that they won't be able to keep their hands away from you." Ron said teasingly to Harry.

"Thank you very much, But I'll be glad if you don't remind me about the wedding night now, Ron." Harry mock glared at him while Hermione was shaking her head at their antics. "I wonder how Remus, Sirius and Snape would be doing is doing." Harry thought as he gave a small laugh.

###_ AN HOUR LATER####_

As they reached the Headmasters office, Harry saw that the office was almost full with other people. There sitting in the chairs and sofa were Lucius Malfoy, Fred and George, Minerva and Poppy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was also there. In the corner of the room Sirius was standing dressed in Ice blue clock and trouser along with red button up shirt, Remus was dressed in Cream color robes and trousers with chocolate brown and Shirt Severus was dressed in Silk Dark green Clock and trousers with silver button up shirt.

Albus saw them enter and smiled. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, It good to see that you have come to attend your friend marriage ceremony today."

They returned the smile and greeted the Headmaster "Harry is like our younger brother to us sir. And we couldn't let him face these day alone could we."

That true boys.

"Sir could we talk to harry's bond mate alone for a moment." asked Hermione.

Of course Albus nodded.

Sirius, Remus and Snape went to the corner where they put an silencing charm. So that they can talk privately.

Ron nodded to Hermione, so that she can take the discussion."Sirius, Remus and Professor Snape you must know that Harry is like a younger to us don't you."

When they Sirius and Remus nodded and Snape raised an eyebrow and said. "Figured that much out."

"Good." Ron and Hermione said to them.

"Now, you do realize that if you ever hurt harry in any way, than we will stop at nothing to make you pay for that," Ron said stiffly.

They nodded.

"Okay just remember that Harry is not alone, and we found anything I mean anything that upset Harry than you'll have all the Weasley family, Grangers and Albus to deal with. Are we clear to all of you," said Hermione to them and walked towards Harry who gave them a shy smile.

"Okay gentleman let's start the ceremony'" Albus said.

Albus motioned for them to stand in front of him and next to Severus, Sirius and Remus. Harry wassurprised to Lucius Malfoy standing next to Severus, Poppy was standing next to Remus and Minerva standing with Sirius. Albus motioned all of them grabbed one of Harry's hands tightly along with the others. Albus had decided to make it a short ceremony as they had to also complete the bond by midnight.

"We are here today to join these men's in a marriage bond." started saying Albus. "Now before we proceed, if anyone has any reason to why these men's shouldn't be joined together, speak yourselves now, or forever hold yourselves in peace."

"Now, who is giving away Harry James Potter?"

"We, Fred Arthur Weasley and George William Weasley, are giving away our Friend and brother Harry James Potter," Fred and George said.

"Who is giving away Severus Azar Snape?"

"I, , Lucius Alexander Malfoy am giving away my Friend and Brother Severus Tobias Snape," Lucius Malfoy said.

"Who is giving away Remus John Lupin?"

"I, , Poppy Melissa Pompfrey am giving away my Friend Remus John Lupin," Madam Pompfrey said.

"Who is giving away Sirius Orion Black?"

"I, , Minerva Sandra McGonagall am giving away my Friend Sirius Orion Black," said Minerva.

"Do you Sirius Orion Black take Harold James Potter, Severus Azar Snape and Remus John Lupin as your bonded soul mate and lawfully wedded Husband in body, soul, mind and power to love and take care and be with him through thick and thin for the rest of your life eternity and beyond?"

"Yes, I do. I take them as my Husband and Bonded Soul mates for rest of my life, Eternity and Beyond "

"Do you Harold James Potter take Sirius Orion Black, Severus Azar Snape and Remus John Lupin as your bonded soul mate and lawfully wedded Husband in body, soul, mind and power to love and take care and be with him through thick and thin for the rest of your life eternity and beyond?"

"Yes, I do Take them as my soul Mates and Bonded for eternity and beyond. "

"Do you Severus Azar Snape take Harold James Potter , Sirius Orion Black, and Remus John Lupin as your bonded soul mate and lawfully wedded Husband in body, soul, mind and power to love and take care and be with him through thick and thin for the rest of your life eternity and beyond?"

"Yes, I do Take them as my soul Mates and Bonded for eternity and beyond. "

"Do you Remus John Lupin take Harold James Potter , Severus Azar Snape and Sirius Orion Black as your bonded soul mate and lawfully wedded Husband in body, soul, mind and power to love and take care and be with him through thick and thin for the rest of your life eternity and beyond?"

"Yes, I do Take them as my soul Mates and Bonded for eternity and beyond. "

"The rings, please," Albus said and Hermione walked in carrying a box that had for platinum rings with a small stone matching to each of their eye color.

Sirius, Harry, Remus and Severus slide the rings of platinum with emerald stone in Harry's ring finger, rings of platinum with onyx stone in Severus finger, rings of platinum with blue and yellow in Sirius and Remus ring finger.

"Now with the vows that you declared and the rings, I pronounce you Husbands. You may now kiss your Husbands." Kingsley said to Harry, Sirius, Remus and Severus while the others in the room started clapping.

Sirius, Remus Severus and Harry kissed each other once and separated.

As the couple kissed each other there was an awkward silence between them, before Albus announced them as Husbands

"May I Present to you all Harry Black-Lupin-Snape-Potter, Remus Black-Lupin-Snape-Potter, Sirius Black-Lupin-Snape-Potter and Severus Black-Lupin-Snape-Potter." announced Albus to the people in the office applause.

"Alright then you all sign in these documentation, and witness please you also have to sign the scroll after they signed they all sign the form," said Albus.

All of them stepped forward and then signed the Scroll one by one. The scroll vanished and each of the bonded got one copy of the documentation.

"That's it then," Dumbledore announced.

"Well, I suggest a celebration is in order, as my grandson is married and I got three good and marvelous Grandson-in-laws." Dumbledore told the group.

Albus called Dobby and said him to bring something to eat and celebrate, he said to bring Butter beer for the kids and champagne for the adults, they ate and danced together, while Harry danced with all his bond mates, Severus danced with Harry only as Sirius, Remus and Severus had quite a history in the past.

Severus, Remus and Sirius took Harry's hand and led him towards there room in the seventh floor, As they walked into the chamber. Harry looked around in the chamber in surprise. The room was in blue and earthen brown and through the enchanted ceiling, we could look at the evening sky. There was a small kitchen in the side it looked like a library and potion Lab along with a common room with two sofas and a love seat and of course a bedroom. Harry looked at the single King sized bed and was shocked and surprised.

Harry looked at them and said, "One bed?"

Severus smirked and told. "We are married after all aren't we have to live together at some point, So why delay. And as it is our marriage night than let's not delay it anymore than required, as you all have either work or in your case classes to attend."

Harry paled. "I guess."

"Harry the marriage will be purely platonic I assure you until you're ready, but after tonight none of us will force you for any physical relation until you are ready, But tonight we have to do it, Okay." said Sirius and Remus.

Harry nodded and just let his bond mates led him to the bed for their wedding night.

As Harry sat on the bed, he brought his hand to touch the cheeks of Severus, and kissed chastely on his lips, on the other side Sirius was doing the same to Remus. Harry and Remus slowly underdressed Sirius and Severus and kissed them as they went to bed for their wedding night.

_**##########Sex scene not written##########**_

Harry woke up feeling fuzzy but was warm and comfortable, he looked around but he couldn't remember where he was, laying down comfortably when he felt a weight on waist and saw a hand. Harry's heart raced and felt as if it would stop any minute now; Harry carefully sat up and looked around, he found himself naked and being pinned in between Sirius and Severus, Remus was sleeping holding Sirius on the side. Harry blushed red after remembering the event that occurred the previous night. And the reality came crashing down to him that he was indeed married with his soul mates yesterday and completed their bond.

Harry got down from the bed carefully not wanting to disturb his bond mates. He showered and went to kitchen to make breakfast for all of them, as he loved cooking which helps him to think thoroughly about any situations clearly and also eases away the tension.

Soon all his bond mates came to kitchen looking freshen, Wait a minute and the breakfast, tea and coffee would be served to you all. I didn't know what you all like. So, I made Blueberry and apple pancake along with bacons and eggs. Do you want some pumpkin juice, if so they are in the jug over there. All of them ate breakfast in silence.

"Lets go to the sitting room, as we need to discuss about your situation. Before you start the school from tomorrow." said Remus.

_**A/N: please review, I'm eagerly waiting for it.**_

_**Next Chapter: Conversation**_


	13. Chapter 13: Conversation

_**A/N: Thank You for the reviews and your support.**_

_**Chapter12: Conversation**_

After their breakfast was over they went to the sitting room with teas and coffees in their hand.

"Okay, Harry. Now tell us about the training you did with your ancestors. So, that we can schedule you with our forms of training session in modern ways," said Severus.

"I'm ready for the training session," said harry I need to know about the modern spells and different other magic types that are been introduced after the 1000 years."

After Harry told them about the different types of spell, combat and magic that he has done and practiced. They decided that they would give harry training in different field of blood magic runes, defensive and offensive magic along with the healing and transfiguration magic in dueling.

"Okay, Harry from today onwards your lessons will be started." said Remus calmly. " Severus and Albus will train you in potions and alchemy, Sirius and I'll teach and train you in transfiguration and runes that offensive and defensive and Minerva will help you in using Transfiguration dueling during the dueling. Poppy will help you in new healing method. And be sure that you'll be dueling on daily basis with any two members either in Hogwarts or we may call from outside."

Harry looked over at Severus, who smiled and nodded his agreement. Unable to withhold a grin himself, Harry agreed.

"Harry," Sirius added. " Let's go and meet with Albus and the others before they come here for searching us."

Harry nodded his agreement and left their room together to meet with his grandparents in the Headmaster's Office for the lunch and meeting that will be held in the staff room. As they reached in the Office of Albus after giving the password they sat there for the meeting.

" Good morning Grandpa, How are you these morning?" asked Harry.

"I' m fine son," told Albus smiling at Harry. "Now why don't we have an early lunch before the start of the meeting. And while doing so we can also discuss your schedule for the year."

Harry Nodded.

Harry said, "Grandpa can we make the Staff, wand and give the dragon skin to make the vest first. So that I can start the training with them, If you are free today. Of course."

"Yes, Harry we'll make your wand and staff today," told Albus. "And we can send to make the dragon vest to Madam Malkin's and also we can get some of new wardrobes for each of us. As I know for Severus needs to get more color and Remus to needs one."

Harry nodded.

Harry asked, " Grandpa can we do a small duel, so that with can make a time table about which subjects need more attentions. And to see how flexible I'm in the dueling."

After an hour of dueling with Albus, Severus, Remus and Sirius they freshen up and then took a light snacks.

"Harry I'll give you advanced material of transfiguration and alchemy, " said Albus. Severus can give you the potion and parsel magic material and tombs, After you complete these study materials. We can further your study in more practical manner, and you'll do the studying in your regular class. You'll also always have dueling practice with either of us daily at 9pm. Is that Understood Harry?"

Harry nodded and went to his first class that was potions which was about to start in 5 minutes an he ran to his quarter to take his bag and ran toward his Husbands class. As, he didn't want to disappoint Severus after they have come to a truce.

_**A/N: Please review and tell me if there is any need of changes. And sorry about the grammar and spellings, as it may be wrong at certain places.**_

_**Next chapter is the last chapter of the story and I'll try to write a sequel.**_

_**Awakening bond and controlling the power of gifts**_


End file.
